hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Bob's new version)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was an annual event in tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic Ocean. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2022 till:31/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/06/2022 till:23/06/2022 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:04/07/2022 till:06/07/2022 color:C1 text:Bonnie (C1) from:30/07/2022 till:06/08/2022 color:C2 text:Colin (C2) from:10/08/2022 till:14/08/2022 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:15/08/2022 till:17/08/2022 color:TS text:Edgar (TS) from:20/08/2022 till:28/08/2022 color:C4 text:Fiona (C4) from:27/08/2022 till:30/08/2022 color:TS text:Gaston (TS) from:02/09/2022 till:07/09/2022 color:C2 text:Hermine (C2) from:08/09/2022 till:16/09/2022 color:C5 text:Ian (C5) from:11/09/2022 till:15/09/2022 color:TS text:Julia (TS) barset:break from:11/09/2022 till:15/09/2022 color:C1 text:Karl (C1) from:23/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 color:C3 text:Lisa (C3) from:26/09/2022 till:27/09/2022 color:TD text:Thirteen (TD) from:04/10/2022 till:10/10/2022 color:TS text:Maxwell (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December from:01/01/2023 till:31/01/2023 text:Jan. 2023 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alex In mid-June, a tropical wave entered the southern Caribbean Sea. This tropical wave eventually reached the Bay of Campeche on June 18, when it began to develop more showers and thunderstorms. At 18:00 UTC on June 20, after a reconnaissance aircraft observed a well-defined surface circulation, the wave developed into Tropical Depression One in the central Bay of Campeche. 18 hours later, another aircraft reported that the cyclone had acquired tropical-storm force winds, supporting an upgrade to Tropical Storm Alex. Unlike most June Bay of Campeche tropical cyclones which continue to move westward into Mexico, Alex took a sharp turn to the North and Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for Coastal Texas. Alex peaked with maximum sustained winds of 65 mph early on June 22, and then made landfall at this intensity near Houston, Texas. Alex continued to move straight northward, weakening to a tropical depression. Alex then dissipated early on June 23 over northern Texas. Alex caused 3 deaths and approximately $10 million in damage, all in Texas. Hurricane Bonnie On July 3, the NHC began monitoring a tropical disturbance located just off the coast of Wilmington, North Carolina. Early the next day, the disturbance moved inland, and development was not expected. However, later on July 4, convection deepened and became better organized. At 18:00 UTC that same day, after winds supporting a closed circulation were observed, Tropical Depression Two formed inland near Jacksonville, North Carolina, becoming the first tropical cyclone to form inland over North Carolina. The depression began to track northeast out to sea, and initial intensification was not expected since the system was located over land. Unexpectedly, 6 hours after classification, despite being over land, tropical storm force winds were reported and the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Bonnie near New Bern, North Carolina. Bonnie then emerged out into the Atlantic early on July 5, and unexpectedly strengthened over the warm waters of the Gulf Stream, peaking as an 80 mph category 1 hurricane. Bonnie then weakened to a tropical storm on July 6, and was absorbed an extratropical low that same day. Bonnie caused minimal damage, and no deaths were reported. Hurricane Colin On July 25, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. Development did not initially occur due to dry air from the Saharan Air Layer and fast movement of the wave. Tracking westward at a low latitude, the wave began to become better organized, developing into a tropical depression on July 30 while located south-southeast of Barbados. Amid low wind shear and a moist environment, the depression began to strengthen, strengthening into Tropical Storm Colin 6 hours after formation. Colin rapidly intensified for a brief period as it approached the Lesser Antilles, acquiring hurricane intensity for a short period. After its initial peak intensity, wind shear increased and Colin weakened back to a tropical storm as it entered the Caribbean Sea. The NHC noted the possibility of Colin degenerating into a strong open wave in the Caribbean Sea due to the strong trade winds. However, Colin remained intact as a tropical cyclone, and the NHC said that strengthening into a hurricane was possible when Colin reached the western Caribbean Sea. On August 2, Colin made landfall in Jamaica as a tropical storm, where moderate damage and 2 fatalities were reported due to the storm. Colin weakened slightly after passing by Jamaica, but restrengthened a few hours later and strengthened into a hurricane early on August 3. Colin then underwent another period of rapid intensification, as its winds increased from 75 to 110 mph in a 12-hour period as the hurricane approached the northern Yucatan Peninsula. Colin then made landfall at this intensity, weakening to a strong tropical storm over land and emerging into the Southwestern Gulf of Mexico on August 4. Stronger wind shear limited intensification in the Gulf of Mexico, although Colin managed to regain hurricane status on August 5. The cyclone made landfall in northern Mexico as a minimal hurricane, weakening as it moved northwestward. Colin then dissipated over southwestern Texas on August 6. Colin caused an estimated $540 million in damage, along with 17 total fatalities, most of which was in Mexico. Tropical Storm Danielle Late on August 8, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. Two days later, it developed into Tropical Depression Four south-southeast of Cape Verde. 18 hours later, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Danielle. Danielle strengthened to a peak intensity of 60 mph on August 12, but began to weaken after this peak intensity due to a dry environment and moderate wind shear. On August 14, Danielle degenerated into a tropical wave east of the Lesser Antilles. Danielle's remnants brought squally weather to the Lesser Antilles, but no damage or deaths were reported. Tropical Storm Edgar Hurricane Fiona Tropical Storm Gaston Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Storm Julia Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Tropical Depression Thirteen Tropical Storm Maxwell Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons